


See you again

by Hopestallion



Series: Magi the Labyrinth of magic song inspired [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, Family, Other, Song Inspired, a try out for several characters tone, may contain spoilers for magi 278
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ღ"How could we not talk about family<br/>When family's all that we got?"ღ</p><p>-ღ- Whiz Kalifa "See you again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you again

It's not only what we do, that shapes who we are. A lot of times the people we met, the people who grew up with us, role-models and those who showed us how **not** to do things, shape us as well. It's an eternal circle of learning, of seeing, hearing and feeling. Decisions and choices, that lead us on the road, we picked for ourselves. Sometimes we can inspire or even excite others for our way, or at least parts of it. Sometimes we will meet people who won't and drift away from us in the process.

But in the end, each and every one of them touched us one way or another.

ღ

**It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

ღ

When Alibaba had been a tiny child, his mother had been his world. Then Cassim and Mariam had become part of it, rivalry turned into friendship. Unshakeable with the circumstances of their lives, faced together. Alibaba grew up to love and respect others, to try and understand the value of life. His mother loving and welcoming of the two orphans that just seemed to brighten her smile each and every day. A family, that did not need blood, to be any more true than any other family.

His mother passed away and it was just the three of them. Unmistakably they had to grow old quite fast. But still Alibaba would find himself at night, cuddle into Cassim's right side, Mariam on the left, both of them trusting. Trusting that Cassim knew, how to keep them all alive together. Though he might not have been any older than the blonde boy. Cassim had been the anchor, that had kept Alibaba from falling apart, because as much as he had braved up, had kept his calm after crying for hours. His mother, was a scar on his soul, that would never fade, never not hurt.

He never imagined to have a father, because he never had had one to begin with. Someone who had not shown up for almost fourteen years of his life. Cassim and Mariam had been his family, to be taken away from them, pushed into that direction by his best friend- scratch that brother. It had broken a little bit inside of him. The new environment was different, people did whisper about him. One of his “brothers” showed blatant hate for him, not to mention how his father tried to bond with him. It had been quite difficult, how did you react to the king suddenly being your father? The king who had had loved your mother? But had done nothing, to improve the lives in the slums?

Fourteen years old, with a split life, not knowing where to go or what to do, Alibaba had been adrift for a long time. Slowly accepting who he had to become, studying harder than anyone, learning the sword style of 'his' kingdom. And trying to prove that he had something, that he could not only make his mouther proud, show that she had given him the strength he possessed now. But also kind of wanting, to be seen by his father. How little did he know, that Rashid had seen him, for a long time. Had looked for him even, had loved his mother more than words could describe.

His life never had been easy and never would be. Which he obviously couldn't have known back then. When he had met Cassim again, when he had witnessed the fire in the castle, when his father had died and he had fled. Meeting Aladdin had changed his life for the better, after being lost and adrift once again.Growing day by day, till he had enough courage to face his mistakes, with power granted to him by the djinn of the dungeon, he had conquered with a dear friend. Making two on the way.

Pain was nothing new for the Balbadd prince, he had known the loss of family, the pain of his heart being torn apart and out of his chest. Feeling loss so deeply that it did numb him for days on end. However to have to kill Cassim, to save him from himself, to have to hold the last bits of his friends Rukh. It had been another lesson for him, that life was fragile. It broke so easily, that none of them, were safe from the claws of death. That ripped so easily into their flesh, despair pulling, dragging you down to the depths of disaster and charcoaled hearts. He still moved on, still tried for his kingdom's best, to honor the memories of those he loved and lost.

And despite it all? He had learned to smile again, had made new friends, companions. His friends -calling themsevles his households, though he did not see them as such but dear ones- always having his back. Forgiveness was never ending with him, because as long as they could right the mistake, as long as someone could be saved. Alibaba could forgive, could find it in his heart to help and love. Anise had taught him how to love, Mariam and Cassim that family, did not start nor end with blood. Rashid how to protect those he loved, how he had to always try and never give up. Aladdin and Morgiana, gave him a lesson after another, about not bottling things up, about opening up and letting others in, Without knowing it, his friends had become his teachers in sorts of ways. And he was going to give them back as much good as they had given him.

ღ

**Damn, who know?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'd be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different  
See the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place  
Uh, how could we not talk about family  
When family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you be gon' with me for the last ride**

ღ

Kouen knew that people said he had a scary face, what other's interpreted as him glaring at them, was him merely observing. He did a lot of that, watch people and try to judge their strengths and weaknesses. It was something, he had started a long while ago, almost so long he barely remembered. And had never found in himself to stop with, his eyes could practically drill into a person's face, with a force that made others avert their own gaze or feel uncomfortable. There were small numbers of people that did not, however those were growing smaller.

When he had been young, that pensive 'glare' had been the main reason, for him not having many friends. If any at all. His younger brother Koumei and his older cousins Hakuyuu and Hakuren. If anyone had asked him back then, he would have said it sufficed. If anyone asked him now, with small adjustments, it still did suffice.

His father had been a strict teacher, respect and knowing your place, had been a big thing for him. In addition to be a support for the main family and not disappoint their uncle or their cousins. The basics had been clear, respect and support your cousins, the future emperor and his advisor. And respect Kouen did show, at first he had been a bit reserved, introducing himself and Koumei to their cousins. With the latter almost making a fool of them. Though the red haired prince, later on in the secret of his brother and his own room, had kind of made him crack up with laughter.

People had assumed he would have been happy with his cousin and uncle's death in the fire, after all his father was now the emperor, he was the first imperial prince. How foolish they were, how tactless and almost inhuman. People he did not bother with, because how could he ever have welcomed the death of the three almost most important people in his life. The two men he had admired so much, he had strived to be like them, studying hard, training his body and mind, to be of use to them.

How could anyone have wanted Hakuyuu dead, who had a gentle word and smile for everyone. Hakuren who had laughed and joked around, indulged Koumei in his whimsical ideas. The one who had the qualities of a leader, far beyond anyone Kouen had seen to this day and his trusted brother, advisor and strategist. No one ever coming close to the genius Hakuren had been.

Sometimes finding himself wondering, if what he was doing was the good thing. Was he correctly furthering the idea and leading the dream of their beloved and deceased cousins? Was this the right way? And each time, he knew with one look at his brother, who'd support him no matter what, at his trusted households. His siblings who had followed him, right into battle without a single question. That something had to be right, he had to do justice to their trust.

His mind would sometimes wander to the brother and sister he had found, the brother that had been cast away. Because his mother had been declared of lost sanity. The sister that had grown up in the slums, to be found and brought to a palace. Where she was an outcast for half the heritage of her's. Like she had asked for it, like it had been her wish to be seen as that. And not as the strong woman, Kouen could clearly see in her. If anyone underestimated his sister in a fight, they surely would be taught a valuable lesson. Kougyoku was a perfect fit for Vinea, a force of nature.

Kouha, who gathered people around him, no one would grant another look. People who had been broken, hurt, tortured even. People he could see as the great ones they were deep inside. Who would follow him to the ends of the world if need be, he was a leader of sorts. Someone Kouen was thankful to have by his side, trusting and supporting him. Indeed if anyone were to ask Kouen about his family, he would have said. They were the greatest accomplishment of Kou, they were the perfectness he sought for the world.

Of course he wanted to fulfill the dream of his late cousins and uncle, but he also wanted the peaceful world for his siblings. Wanted them to have a place to be home and safe in, because he knew that they did not feel that way. Not at the palace, not around the whispers he had learned to ignore. Which they had to accept through time. Humanity was a cruel thing and Kouen was dead set on, protecting **all** of his siblings from the cruelty of the world.

It did include Hakuei and Hakuryuu, who were his siblings by marriage. But whom he saw as his sister and brother by blood. People he wanted to give back the home, that had been taken away from them. That had been burned to ashes. Never wanting to see the pained face of Hakuryuu in that infirmary bed, ever again. Not wanting to see the despair Hakuei had had felt, upon returning and learning of the cruel fate that had befallen her brothers. And if it meant to lay down the crown of emperor, of putting on handcuffs and being imprisoned. To keep his family at least safe and sound, he would take that fate any time. Wondering in those silent moments of his cell, if he had still done something wrong. If he could have prevented what had happened entirely. If he could have spared them all that pain, from the beginning.

ღ

**It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

ღ

Ugo grew up, not understanding how amazing his knowledge was. And how great it was he knew that much, could almost come up with anything and everything. He had grown up to, not see his own value. And then Solomon had appeared, had shone so bright, that it almost had blinded him. Spent time with him, became his friend. With years coming and passing, Solomon was more than just a friend, a brother. Ugo could understand Setta and Ithnan's bond, the two who grew up together, so close they did not see any difference in blood.

As Setta would die for Ithnan and other way round. Ugo would lay his life down for his dear friend, every day anew. Helping him with his dream of equality and peace. Furthering the plans of freeing everyone, of giving everyone a chance of peaceful coexistence. And how could he not, when the blue haired magician had been so kindhearted and lovely to everyone.

Their group of people growing. With Solomon Arbba came into the mix, their big sister of sorts, Ithnan and Setta, Wahid and Falan- who later expanded their family with Tess. And then Sheba, who would have expanded their group with Aladdin, if things ever had stayed the way they were. He did not curse the future, or the course of ways, that had lead to his days now spent in a dungeon. That was out of reach, for anyone but the passing new magi and lost Rukh. But sometimes, he found himself replaying the memories of good old days. As not to have them fade, like ink on scrolls and paintings in books.

He could still remember the teasing, for him still being single and a virgin – the thought alone bringing a bright blush to his face-. How Sheba had done all she could, to actually make Solomon see her more, as than just a child. But had achieved that, with means that none of them could have imagined. Standing up to anyone and everyone, to defend the man she valued. The man she had used to hate, loath even.

Solomon's kindness had known no bounds, till it had driven him so far away, not even Ugo could reach them. The echo of his self in the Rukh, that gathered around him, keeping him company. And while he had protected Aladdin from Al Thamen in his dungeon, raising him as good as he could. Eventually he had to let him go, see the world, live the life that his parents couldn't have lived.

Aladdin would have never known, because Ugo had made sure he wouldn't see. But he had shed tears, tears upon knowing, that he wanted to be his friend, as the only granted wish. That he would have given away the freedom, he had wanted. To be his friend and be with him. Ugo knew he had gone around his way, to protect Aladdin, but would have defended his decision every step of the way. Aladdin had been a light to him, during days where self-doubt and tears had normalcy. Lost his friends all at once, his dear brother and master of sorts. He had lost so much in such a short time span, that it was still impossible for him to process properly. Even thousands of years later.

But watching Aladdin grow with each day, in his parents stead. Witnessing his adventures with Alibaba, how he travelled alone and made friends with people unimaginable. How he had met other Magi, people that weren't like him in the sense of it, since he was the son of the king himself. But still were close to what he was in sorts of way. He had met Titus and Scheherazade, who had lived longer than any of them. Yunan over and over again, as he sent him back to protect the Great Rift.

Sometimes Aladdin and Alibaba would remind him of the good old days, of Ithnan teasing him, of Setta always finding a way of calmly bring back his brother, to the point of peace. Of Wahid and Tess arguing in a playful way, over the woman in their life, that was Falan. Of Arbba who wanted to protect Solomon back then, as much as Sheba had wanted to. How they all had come together, in admiration, love, respect and understanding of that one person.

In some ways Aladdin's new friends, Alibaba himself, reminded Ugo of so many people in parts of his life. But mostly in Solomon, he could see the devotion of Aladdin for Alibaba and other way round. They were good, great even for each other, brothers.... that didn't need the same mother or father, to be just that Brought together by the great flow.

There wasn't much he could do nowadays, but from time to time, if need be. He would find a way to send help, to at least try and do right by the boy, he had promised to protect in his parents stead. And if it meant to right the flow, with bringing Judal together with Alibaba at the other side of the Great Rift, well then so be it. After all, it was not to change the great flow, but keep it going. Steady, relentless and ever flowing.

ღ

**First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turned into a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
And the love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reached  
So remember me when I'm gone  
How could we not talk about family  
When family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you be gon' with me for the last ride**

ღ

268 years of life and yet she had been amazed, surprised even. Maybe it had been her acceptance of the world as it was, that had made her blind for the world beyond Reim. But watching Aladdin and Alibaba, their closeness, their bond. It reminded her of days, she spent running around with her own king candidate. Days in which she had been furious with the dorky first king of Reim, laughing at him and even crying when he was, during the birth of his first child.

Scheherazade had seen it all and more, kingdoms around them fall, rise and grow to the size Kou was now. Watch Sindria come to live, with a boy who had been cheated of his freedom and wealth. The only female Magi had seen it all and yet never found it in herself to interact. After having lost the man, that had seen her as 'Scheh' and not the 'high-priestess of Reim', the blonde woman had rarely connected to anyone.

Of course she had tried with his sons, but eventually they died as well, 268 years were a long time, prolonging it as much as possible, to be able to protect the dream of that one single man. In certain ways she had a lot of common, with a few other people in this world. Wanting to protect a dream, fighting to keep it safe, detached from everything else, loving a person and their dream to the ends of her own strength.

Maybe that was what had doomed the situation with Titus, that had made her watch her 'son', die. At first he had just been one of her clones, with the memory of her own body. And then, he had met Aladdin, met Sphintus and Marga. Was loved by more than just his 'creator', learned how beautiful life could have been. Looking back to it, from the dungeon that was closed to the world, next to the magi that would have sent her back. Scheherazade wished, she could have been softer to the boy. If she just had not said certain cruel things, or behaved differently. Would the outcome have been any different?

Not that it mattered much, in the end her life had been doomed to end one way or the other. Titus had been granted a life and that was what truly made her be at peace. She had been able to give him the chance, at what she had denied him to begin with. People who'd love him unconditionally like Marga and Sphintus, friends who'd show him how beautiful it could be to have the trust of someone and return it. He was going to earn the loyalty of the Fanalis, she knew that much.

Fragile memories of a small boy with red hair, half Fanalis and half the blood of her beloved late king candidate. A boy who's eyes were a bit scared, a bit surprised and overwhelmed. Whom she still had patted his head, even way into his mature age. Scheherazade never had had, real children of her own. But all people of Reim, the Fanalis, Titus and her new chosen king candidates, they all. Were in some kind of way, her children. People she loved, she could not have helped but put her hopes into.

Which also had been the reason back then, why she had not let them use magic. Why the magi, had let them think of a way to dight back against the magicians of Magnostadt. Even if the war itself had turned out to be unnecessary. To watch those humans pick themselves up again, think and grow in ways no other being really could. That had been the great strength, she had seen others underestimate.

And although, the small fear of the alliance she had formed, before her passing, was at the back of her mind. She also knew, that Alibaba and Aladdin would yet bring back the brilliant golden Rukh, to all that had been died black. Watching them with her own eyes, witnessing the great friendship between them. Had cemented that thought, that in the end had put her to peace.

Everything took time, no one knew better than Scheherazade herself, seeing Muu for the first time, warming up to him. Despite having promised herself, to never open up to that extent. Titus would be fine and safe, as safe as someone can be, with the darkness looming over them. But instead of worry for the beloved empire and her son. She would never see him as anything, but.

The blonde ex-magi had hope for the future. A future she had seen, with a golden king and his Magi, a future of peace. Of prosperity and unification, firmly believing in that. She could rest in peace at Ugo's side, returning to the Rukh and it's ever flowing stream.

ღ

**So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take  
Will always lead you home, home**

ღ

Every scar on his body tells a story. Some of them were old, barely there, like washed out color form a long worn piece of clothing. Others were fresh, pink and a little raised. Not every scar was visible and not every cut, or injury itself, caused a scar. However he knew them all, every tiny imperfection of his body. Knew the stories behind, so many told of blood. Of destruction -self destruction even.

He should have died a long time ago, as a little child – thinking that the world was his to toy with. Killing people as the order came, money exchanging hands. Food was a necessity, but he could go longer days without. His life a devotion to murder, to red thick blood with a coopery tang, always a companion. Ja'far never had valued life in any form or way, till the day he met the annoying man that was Sinbad. Though it he was precise, Sinbad hadn't been a man back then.

Just an older boy, he had been hired to kill. And boy had it been a ride after his first attempted kill. A dungeon, poisoned by a traitor – or so it seemed. Saved by the same boy he should have killed and leaving the Imuchak, with the exact same man. Ja'far had been almost everywhere. He knew the stories in Sinbad's book, had lived almost all of them, starting from the Imuchak up till the building of Sindria.

He knew as one of the little people around his king, that he had suffered more, than he let on. The tone of his stories, always welcoming, taking the reader on a journey across waters and over lands. However it had not always been this adventurous and happy. More than any of them, Sinbad had felt pain, had felt despair. He just rarely showed it and Ja'far had put his life to have the man's back.

Even if it seemed as if, that exact same man, that had shone so brightly? Had lost his way to a path, divided into two ways. Not knowing which to pick. It was a slow slide along the narrow middle, but one way or another he would have to tip to one side.

And yet his devotion knew no boundaries, when things had been lost. Life almost over and family long gone, Sinbad and the friends he had made up until then. Had been the support Ja'far, never had known he needed. Still remembering how Rurumu had called him her first son, her oldest son. How he had been raised by parents, family – with his own no longer breathing.

Silent moments would always be devoted, to the thought what if? What if he could talk to his parents, his birth ones? Could he apologize? Could he ask for forgiveness? Find the right words? He really didn't know, gaze directed into the courtyard most of the time. Watching as the wielder of Baal would try to avoid his paperwork, or work as a king in general. Trying to drag any of his available generals into some mischief he had come up with.

Changes his character had gone through, the loud and blatant Ja'far, an assassin created practically to only kill what was in his way. The well educated and polite Ja'far, raised by Rurumu and a strict hand. To have him be the right hands man Sinbad would need in the future, able to represent him in front come what may.

And the Ja'far, that would sigh, and yell at the king to do his work. That would work to keep Sindria going, together with the other generals. The one who wouldn't mind to lay down soul and body, to protect and help the high king of the seven seas alliance. He was a truly split man, but in a good way, or so he thought. At this point, he could accept his past,use it to move forward, the present to shape the future, a future of peace.

Desired by a young man with golden eyes and purple hair, seven djinn and eight generals. A kingdom that was filled with happy laughter, music and festivities. A kingdom worth to die and live for. Sinbad had achieved what none before him have and Ja'far would follow wherever the future way may lead them. Knowing fully well, that there were many more who would do the exact same. Stay by the side, of the man who had wanted peace above all. A world without war. A world where living was not a privilege, but a given good.

Even if the path around Sinbad would become darker and darker, Ja'far knew, that he would not move an inch from his side. Because family, accepted you with all your flaws and all your imperfections. With all the good, sometimes the bad came. And with all the scars, memories of silly days, of laughter, drinks, festivities and family came.

He had truly done well, in accepting that hand back then.

ღ

**It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
When I see you again (see you again, yeah)  
When I see you again**


End file.
